This invention pertains to precisely moving documents to desired positions.
Document handling apparatus is known in which plural slat-like fingers raise the document from a table and lay it down elsewhere upon the table.
Xerox printing on both sides of one web of paper has been proposed by running the web past printing cylinders disposed on opposite sides of the web.